Conduit of Blood
by LucarioKid
Summary: The RFI has been used. Most of the Conduits have been killed off. Zack was there and saw Cole detonate the RFI. So why is he still alive? He doesn't know but finds out his power is to manipulate and use blood. He becomes a vigilante for someone. He vows to keep people safe. He also has to hide from the newly formed militia, led by Bryce Kalahart who wants to kill all Conduits.
1. Bloody Conduit

**This is another start up for my story the Avatars. I have made a couple changes to this universe to make it fit. This is mostly for a background so just read and then you will know about this guy. This is not based off the DLC. For this, the DLC is not canon. To be honest I didn't know about the DLC until I was half way through typing this. He isn't a vampire.**

I was there. When all the Condiuts were supposedly killed off. I wasn't more then twenty feet away when Cole detonated the RFI. It burned. I felt like my body was being boiled from the inside out. How was I to know I was a conduit and that my life was going to be ended. Yet it wasn't.

I woke up in a make shift hospital a few days later. I couldn't understand why I was alive. I should have been dead. I looked at the T.V. and saw that thousands of Conduits had died. But so had the Beast. How was I so different from them that they died and I lived? I was a street urchin. I stole to live and I killed to survive. I was less then these people.

I checked out the next day and was met with the sight of most of New Marais having been smashed by the Beast. Ash was swirling through the air. There were injured everywhere being tended to. It was hard to watch. I walked down the road and reached the square. I saw a women on the ground bleeding.

I ran to her and saw her dying. I was fourteen with no parents and a crappy track record. How could I save her? I looked for something to stop the bleeding and neglected to see the glass and cut my hand. I looked at the gash in my palm and grimaced. Then, the bleeding stopped and the blood went back inside of me and the wound closed. There was virtually no scar when normally a wound like that should have left a large scar.

I looked back at the women and was scared.

"What's happening to me?" She took my hand and squeezed it while smiling to me.

"You're like him. McGrath. Promise me you'll use your powers for good. Please." I stared at her dying blue eyes and nodded.

"I will. I'm sorry." She gave me the same smile and coughed out some blood.

"D-don't be. Good...luck." She went silent and stopped breathing. I closed her eyes and sat next to her in silence. I saw a machete and I grabbed it. I stared at the silver blade and knew what I would do. I vowed to not let anyone else suffer like her. My name is Zack. Zack Evans. This is how I came to be what I am today.

* * *

Zack sat on the roof looking at the city of New Marais. It was mostly repaired but that didn't mean the war had stopped. Far from it. The militia died down for a while but then a new leader came up. They weren't popular though. Hell, people tried to kill most of them. So as a result they stayed hidden away in the industrail part of town. After Bertrand's parade of destruction as a maggot nobody really moved back in.

Their new leader was a man who was Bertrands successor. Bryce Kalahart. Crazy bastard who never showed himself but was always speaking over the radios.

"Purge the Conduits," He'd say. "They're hell spawn," He'd add. Most people ignored him seeing as a conduit was the one that saved them all and cured the plague. Some people had joined him though. They are the reason Zack almost never showed his powers. He had met another conduit shortly after the blast. Stewart.

He could climb walls like a spider. Militia found out and killed him. Zack was sad but wasn't going to get himself killed for the sake of him. He found Stewart pretty annoying. Zack had learned to master his powers over the couple years after the blast. Four years of hiding himself from everyone.

Then there's the Ice Gang that was still present but they mostly stayed in the flooded part of town. Away from everyone. Zack had been there a few times but didn't enjoy his visits. Mostly because he was almost turned into a himan ice cube whenever he went there. Zack wasn't sure why they stayed around but he didn't care. As long as they didn't hunt him down like the militia he wouldn't pay them any heed.

The swamp monsters were the pushiest. They kept coming into the city and attacking people. They would be located anywhere, no place safe. It was mostly the ones that took humanoid forms but every now and then a Ravager or even a Devourer would come waltzing into the city and attacking people. Nobody knew where they were coming from seeing as Bertrand was the one making them.

The rebels were the only real good guys around New Marais. They fought with Cole and helped in the fight against the Beast. Zack still didn't want to get involved with them. They would want him to become the new beacon of hope. That would paint a huge target on his back and he knew it. Zack wasn't selfish. Far from it. Ever since he saw that women die he kept his promise. He was a vigilante.

He helped people when they were getting mugged, attacked, injured, whatever. He helped them but made sure to keep himself safe. How could he help these people if he were to die at eighteen? He would be nineteen in a month at least. Zack stood and dusted himself off.

He was 6'1" with pale, snow white hair. Short on the sides and longer on the top. No facial hair. He was pale to the point where it looked like he was dying. He was skinny but had muscle on him. The most striking thing about him was his blood red eyes. He wore a red sleeveless hoodie that was unzipped and revealed his black under shirt that had red splotches on it. All along his arms were scars from where he had cut himself. But he had to. Not to cope, but to fight. Some had scarred over while others were scabbed or even still open and bleeding.

Zack was no stranger to pain now. Years of it had hardened him. His pants were jeans that were black at the top and slowly became more and more red as it went down. By the bottom they were blood red. He wore red converses with black laces. On his left hip was a machete. The same machete from when he found that dying women. It was covered in blood as he never cleaned it. That would ruin the whole point.

Zack took off and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He used the wires to help him and used his blood to help as well. He slid along the ground like he was on a bloody ice rink of sorts and sped up. He came to the end of a roof and made a blood puddle in from of him. When he hit it it launched him into the air and to the other roof top. He tucked and rolled to avoid hurting himself and continued running.

He heard a scream and saw a women being surrounded by two men. One had a knife. They were edging closer and had an evil air around them. Zack jumped off the roof and used blood to soften his fall. The two men turned to him and got ready to fight.

"Looks like that vigilante guy everyone's been talking about." Zack walked forward and drew his machete. Bloody Verdict. Zack was the judge, jury, and the executioner all in one. There was a police force but they either did nothing or were to corrupt or scared to do anything.

Zack walked forward when the man with the knife jabbed at him. Zack moved to the side and stabbed the man in the gut. Zack pulled him back and absorbed his blood. He then shot it at the final man. It wouldn't hurt to be shot with normal blood but Zack manipulated it. It was hot. Hotter than magma. It burned the man and he started to dissolve into a bloody pile. Zack reabsorbed the blood and turned to the, still frightened women.

"You're safe now." He sheathed his machete and used blood to launch himself up to the roof. He sped up to get out of the area. He doubted the women saw his face in the dark alley but he was afraid she would give his description away. Nothing he could do now. Nothing but get some food and relax.

Zack sat on the roof looking over the city square. He had his food laying around him and he just took bits and pieces from time to time. He was a slow eater and savored his food. Never know when your next meal is so you better get the most out of the one you have in front of you.

The man who trained Zack to steal told him that. Zack hated that man with everything he had. He almost ruined his life. But Zack moved on. Vengeance was not something he wanted to take him over. He had seen Bertrand and saw the anger and vengeance in that man. He hid it from the public but when he was behind closed doors he was a ticking time bomb. It didn't help that Cole had trashed his boats with the ice Conduits on board before it left the harbor.

The fact still remained that Zack was content with where he was right now. He heard foot steps behind him and shot up while drawing his machete. He saw a women with brown hair and a pink shirt staring at him. She wasn't scared but she wasn't threatening him so Zack sheathed his weapon.

"Who are you?" She grinned and gestured for Zack to follow. He was cautious but did as she asked. They walked along the connecting rooftops in silence before she finally spoke up.

"I have been hearing about what you've been doing around New Marais. It reminds me of Cole. He saved me from the swamp monsters a couple years ago. He worked with my uncle after that. You're brave just like him. When the Beast attacked I-I lost both Cole and my uncle." She stopped and looked at the town square in thought. Zack said nothing and just waited. She turned back to him and he saw she had tears forming.

"It was hard. They were both fantastic men. To lose them both on the same day to that monster was hard. The world is almost empty of good people let alone Conduits. People may believe you are bad. But I've seen the good Conduits can do. I know not all are good, but the same could be said for normal people."

Zack wasn't sure where she was going with this. But, he listened out of respect.

"Is there something you need to tell me ma'am?" She smiled at him and pointed to the square.

"What do you see down there?" Zack looked and couldn't help the smile crossing his face. While most of New Marais was a war zone this was a calm place now. Flowers were blooming and people were singing and dancing together.

"People...living happily together. Free of fear and war." The women had started to cry a little.

"You are just like McGrath." She wiped away the tears and looked at Zack.

"I want to make sure that all of New Marais can be like this again. I want you to help me and the others. I know you prefer to stay hidden away, but this could be achieved if you help us. Please." Zack looked back at the square and sighed.

"Very well. I just ask that you have me do small scale things. Bryce is hunting down what's left of me and my kind with a vengeance." The women nodded to him and smiled warmly.

"I can do that. Thank you." She released the young Conduit and left him up on the roof. Zack looked back at the square and then drew his machete and looked at it.

"For you. I may not have known you but you asked me to help people. This is the best way I can. I'll be damned if Bryce is going to stop me." Zack sheathed the machete and went down to the square. He walked around and enjoyed the peace it gave off. He saw a guitar sitting on the grass. He knew how to play but didn't know if he should. He hadn't played in a while. He used to when he begged for money.

"Ah what the hell." He picked it up and started to strum slowly. Nobody noticed and Zack didn't care. A little girl walked up to him and folded her hands behind her back and listened. Zack gave her a smile and continue to strum. He made the song happy and giddy. Free of care. More people started to notice and Zack played a little louder.

Before he knew what happened more people joined in and some even brought instruments. It was like a small concert where everyone was invited to come. People started to dance and cheer. Zack was making up the song by this point but he honestly didn't care. He played because the little girl was smiling and dancing. This was why he did what he did. So people could live and be happy.

But like all things the song came to an end and people cheered. Some offered him money which he refused to take.

"You need it more than I do." The crowd disspersed and a man came up to Zack.

"I see you have my guitar." Zack took the guitar off and held it out to the man.

"I'm so sorry. I should have asked first." The man held his hand up and gave Zack a smile.

"Keep it. You can play it better then I can. Thank you." The man walked away and Zack just looked down at his new guitar. Wood and seemed fairly new. He put it on his back and walked back to his 'house'. In truth he just had a couple couches and a T.V. on a rooftop. He had seen Cole McGrath up on a roof one time. He and his friend were watching a cowboy movie and drinking beer together. Zack was up there mostly to watch the movie.

He had laughed when the two became drunk and passed out next to each other. He had left shortly afterwards. He liked the idea of living on aroof as it never really rained in New Marais. Zack took the guitar off his back and gently put it on a table. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Nothing new was happening in the world. The world was finally quieting down for a while. He knew there would be feuds in the future but for now it was truely quieting down.

Zack leaned back on the couch and looked up. It was getting late and he wasn't in the mood for sleep. He got up and started to quickly make his way through the city to the bridge. On the other side was Flood Town. Ice goons and all. Zack knew there were people in there who could be in trouble to he stepped onto the bridge and walked across.

He came to the town and almost immedietly he saw someone laying on the ground. It was a little boy. He was bleeding from his leg. Most people would have called him a lost cause and left him for dead, but not Zack. He had learned what he could do with his powers. He put the kid on his lap and smiled when the kid opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" The kid groaned and Zack nodded.

"I bet that hurts. Here drink this." Zack pulled out his knife and cut his arm. He held it over the kids mouth and his blood drip in. The kid drank the blood like it was water until Zack stopped his blood from flowing. He looked at the kids leg and smiled when his blood went to work. He was a special blood type that he called GR. The universal giver and reciever. His blood was almost magical and when someone drank it then they could heal at a faster pace for a short time.

"That better?" He asked when the wound finally closed. The kid nodded and his eyes opened all the way.

"Can you walk?" He helped the kid up who nodded. He grabbed his hand and pointed at the multiple houses.

"Which one is yours?" The kid led him through Flood Town with certainty until they came to a house that was still in one piece. It wasn't nice but it was a house nonetheless.

"Thank you mister." Zack smiled and watched the kid go to the door. He knocked and Zack grinned as the door opened and a women came out and hugged the boy tightly. Zack pulled his hood up and walked away. He was smiling the whole time. That was why he did it. He traveled around Flood Town the rest of the night healing people or stopping Ice Gang attacks. He did run into a couple swamp monsters who were attacking a family of four. Zack killed the monsters and approached the family.

"Everyone ok?" The father was bleeding out of his arm but said he was fine. There wasn't any internal bleeding like the kid so Zack cut his own arm, much to the families horror and grabbed the man's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a Conduit. I'm going to heal you." The man held his arm forward and Zack rubbed his blood on the mans wound. It sealed shut and they all stared with gaping mouths.

"H-how can we ever thank you?"

"Just stay safe." Zack walked away smiling once more. He returned to his home and practically jumped onto the couch. He fell right asleep.

To him, last night was a successful night. He wished all nights were like that. Deep down he hoped that one day he wouldn't need to be out there fighting anymore. Maybe one day. But for now, he would fight. He would be like McGrath and save people. Make the world a better place, for normal people and any remaining Conduits both.


	2. Kalahart

**Hi everyone. It is I, LucarioKid. Here I am with another chapter of Conduit of Blood. Let's not waste any time and get right to it. Get your minds out of the gutter. Sick.**

Zack stood on the roof looking down with the women who hired him to help her and the rebels. Her name he found out was Sarah and she was had his first mission. He would work with the rebels and deliver much needed food, water, and medicine to the people in Flood Town. While every place was struggling, Flood Town was having the hardest time. Sarah said that if they could raise the spirit of the people in Flood Town then they would have a strong foundation to build off of.

The blood manipulator waited with her and saw a group of about ten men with a large box. It was as long as Zack was tall and almost as tall as he was.

"There they are. Thank you again." Zack jumped off the roof and approached the men. They nodded to him and Zack looked at the box. He gestured for the men to back up and he pulled out his knife. He slashed his left arm and smiled when the blood started flowing. He moved the blood to the underside of the box and raised his hands.

The men let out, "Wows," and ,"Incredible," as the box rose a couple feet above the ground. Zack looked at them and started to head across the bridge to Flood Town. When they arrived it was noon so there were plenty of people around. They started to follow Zack and the rebels as they walked through the town gathering a large crowd behind them.

He let the box down after an hour of walking around with it and sat down exhausted from manipulating his blood for so long. He reabsorbed his blood and smiled as the rebels passed supplies out and gave sick people shots. The people would thank them and Zack after getting the food and medicine. This continued for a half an hour and things seemed to be going well. Someone screamed and Zack shot up. An Ice Titan was walking towards them.

It was by itself but they were not something to be messed with. Zack ran forward and drew his machete while looking at the rebels.

"Get as many people to safety as possible."

"What about you?" Zack looked back at the incoming Titan and chuckled.

"I'm going to do something really stupid." Zack rushed forward, using his blood to speed up, and ducked under a swing while slashing the creatures leg. It didn't seemed to fazed but Zack knew it felt the hit. He cut his arms and started to heat his blood up. He slid along the ground around it as it shot giant balls of ice at him.

He started to slide along a wall and jumped off, towards the Titan. He shot a large stream of hot blood at the ice beast and chuckled when it screamed in pain and the ice armor started to melt. Zack landed on the top of it's head and dug his machete behind the mask. He pulled and the mask came off to reveal it's true, hideous face.

Zack was thrown off and landed on his back. He rolled away when it tried to stomp on him. He kept rolling side to side as the beast continued its angry assault on the Conduit. Zack rolled backwards and launched a blood bomb at the exposed faced and smirked when it hit home and knocked the beast on its back.

Zack jumped forward and covered his machete in normal blood. He stabbed into the forehead and sent the blood into the blood stream of the beast. He jumped back but left his machete in the forehead. It stood and growled at him. Zack flicked his wrist and the Titan fell to its knees while shouting in pain. It started to steam and dissolve from the inside out as Zack's blood heated up and cooked it from the inside out. Zack smirked and flicked his wrist again.

The blood returned to the machete and he pulled back. His machete flew back to him with his blood attached to it. He caught it and looked at the barely alive Titan. It was barely keeping balance on it's knees and Zack just finished by launching a blood bomb into the face. It fell over dead and Zack reabsorbed the blood. He sheathed his machete and went back to see everything was just fine.

Everyone was gone and the rebels were running back with guns at the ready. They saw the dead Titan and started laughing.

"Well, I'll be damned. You killed it. Nice job." Zack ran a hand through his white hair and sighed. He was exhausted from using so much blood manipulation in a short time. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"You ok?" Zack nodded but closed his eyes.

"Just tired. I don't usually use my powers very often, or even to that extent." Zack sat for a few minutes and looked up at the rebels. One held a water bottle to Zack who took it greedily. He drank half of it when he saw a little girl looking at him. Actually she was more focused on the water bottle in his hands. He gestured her to come over and she did slowly. Zack gave her the water bottle.

Flood Town didn't have running water and the spots that did have running water people wouldn't drink from. Unless they were ok with getting some life threatening diseases from the water. She drank it quickly and smiled at Zack when she finished. Zack took the bottle back and stood.

"Stay safe." She nodded and Zack returned to see the rebels handing out the rest of the supplies. He grabbed another water bottle and found the girl again. He kneeled down and gave it to her and she smiled at him. Then she hugged him and whispered thank you in his ear. She ran off and Zack watched her go, smiling. A rebel came up next to him and chuckled.

"You're a good guy Zack. Sarah made the right choice asking you for help." Zack stood and saw the last of the supplies were being given out and the last few shots being administered.

"Nice work today. Let's head back." Zack nodded and returned to the undestroyed part of New Marais with the rebels and was greeted by Sarah and a large group of people who were cheering.

"We heard about what you did out there." Zack smiled and looked back at Flood Town.

"They should be fine for a while." He walked past the cheering crowd while smiling. He could get used to helping people on a large scale like this. He returned to his home and settled down on his couch. He grabbed a soda and cracked it open. He took a few sips before he saw a letter on the table. He grabbed it and looked at it. No name or anything.

He opened it and felt a tug of fear.

"Don't think I don't know about you and your powers, monster.

-Kalahart."

Zack crushed the letter and threw it away. He was now being hunted. He needed a plan. Kalahart would stop at nothing to kill him and he knew this. Fighting Kalahart head on was a death wish and hiding would only get him so far for so long. Zack grabbed his phone and called Sarah.

"What's up, Zack?"

"Kalahart knows who I am. What do I do?" She was silent before speaking.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to shove it down his asshole throat and keep helping people. But, it is your choice and I will support you no matter what. You have helped many people and for that we are indebted to you." Zack sat down after having paced and got an idea that made him chuckle.

"I have a plan if you would be willing to help me."

"Oh do tell."

* * *

Zack stood just outside of the industrial district with a small army of rebels behind him, courtesy of Sarah. It was nearly midnight as they didn't want to risk civilian casualties if they fought in the day. Both Zack and Sarah had little love of the militia and decided to kill two birds with one stone and bring the fight to them.

"You ready?" Zack nodded to the rebel leader. Gary was his name. Or so Zack thought, he didn't ask. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. They started to move into the area when the first of the militia appeared. A patrol truck with a driver, passenger, and four men in the bed. Zack walked with his machete out and the entire rebel force behind him. An imposing sight for sure.

The truck tried to run but Zack used his machete to slash the tires by coating the blade in blood and using that to help lead the sharp blade to the tires. The truck swerved and smashed into a brick wall. The passenger got out and started to raise his gun, only to get blasted by dozens of men at the same time. The rest surrendered and were tied up and taken away.

They continued marching down the road until several trucks pulled up in front of them. Men unloaded from them and aimed their guns at the rebels. The rebels had their guns at the ready as well. Nobody moved. Then there was a laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me. You conduit scum are all the same." Zack knew that voice and looked behind the militia to see a man in his late twenties with brown short hair. He had brown eyes and was tall. Six three with a muscular build. He had a brown trench coat with brown gloves and jeans. Kalahart. It had to be.

Behind him was someone in a purple hoodie. A women judging by the figure and the long purple and black hair coming from under the hood. Her face was hidden and she was wearing black skinny jeans. Her hands were in the pockets of her hoodie. Kalahart walked forward and the women stayed by his side the whole time.

"You think walking in here with the rebels at your back will allow you to change the inevitable? Nothing will change! You Conduits are dangerous and must be purged!" He made a slashing motion with his hand and glared at Zack with pure hatred.

"Bertrand told me of the danger of your kind and explained why you must all be purged. I see the truth in his words and know what I must do." He started to walk away and flicked his wrist. The militia opened fire and Zack made a blood shield around him and the rebels. This caught Kalahart's attention and he looked back.

"You're a strong one aren't you?" He chuckled and pointed up.

"This changes nothing. The good lord knows you must die. I'll finish my mentor's work. Starting with you." Zack absorbed the blood and growled.

"What do you know about the Conduits? One saved you and this entire city and you think us monsters. In truth the only monster I see now is you." Kalahart looked very pissed. Zack had struck a nerve and he knew it. Kalahart pointed at him with pure malice.

"Your kind is to blame! I'll make sure every Conduit is dead! You can't stop me! Boys! Take this monster out!" Kalahart started stalking away with the girl close behind. Zack leaned over to Gary.

"I can't let him escape."

"We got these bastards. While he was ranting we placed men with rocket launchers at the flanks. They'll crumble easily. Go get him and give him a good one for me." Zack nodded and got ready.

"Now!" Rockets flew in and smashed most of the militia. Zack used blood to launch himself to the roof tops to his left and started to slide forward quickly. He saw Kalahart in the distance getting into a car. Zack landed right behind it and tried to grab it. The car surged forward quickly and Zack took off after it. He couldn't get closer but it wasn't able to lose him.

When it started to pull away they had to turn and thus lose their speed allowing Zack to catch back up. This continued for a few minutes before Zack got close enough on a turn and grabbed the bumper. He pulled himself onto the roof and used his machete to cut a hole in the roof. He looked in and was surprised when the hooded girl jumped up and kicked Zack off the car.

Zack shot a strand forward and grabbed the girl's leg with it. He pulled and she flew off the car with him. They rolled when they hit the street and faced off. She reached into her pockets and pulled out hand claws. They were a couple inches long and looked cryptic and sharp. Zack drew Bloody Verdict and they faced off.

The girl disappeared in a purple puff of smoke and Zack felt a burning sensation from his back. He turned to see the girl had slashed his back with the claws. He was bleeding heavily which caused him to growl in annoyance. She disappeared again and Zack rolled to the side and left a puddle of blood in his wake.

He saw the girl slip in the puddle and fall over. Zack rushed forward and slashed as she stood. He barely nicked her arm, but that was all he needed. She disappeared but Zack could sense her blood in the cut and turned to stop her attack. She flinched and Zack pushed her on her back. He shot blood out and wrapped her up in it.

She started to panic when this happened and she thrashed around. Zack placed his machete to her neck and she stopped. He pulled the hood back and saw the rest of her face. She was pale and looked tired. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She had purple eyes as well and she looked straight at Zack. Zack gripped his head in pain and dropped his weapon.

The girl started to scream as well and rolled around on the ground. Zack got back up and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing. Zack grabbed his machete and sheathed it. He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her away. She had to know something about Kalahart.

Why does he even have a Conduit working for him anyways if he despises them so much? Zack didn't care and just regrouped with the rebels. It had been a sure victory. While the militia was still recovering with their new leader and lacked support, the rebels did not. Zack gave the girl to a man and he went to the group of men who were injured.

Zack cut his arm and had them drink his blood so they would heal. As he did this some men could be heard saying, "Gross," or, "Eww." Zack finished and picked the girl back up. He sat her down against a wall and looked closer at her.

She had to be at least fifteen. Her purple and black hair came down to below her shoulders. Zack could sense blood on her and pulled up her sleeves and saw bruises all up and down her arms. She was a mess. Zack cut his arm and moved to have her drink some. She turned her head and Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to help you." She wouldn't listen to him. Zack gave up and sealed his wound. He lifted her up again and started carrying her back to where he was to meet Sarah after the battle.

He used blood to get to the roof as he usually did and found Sarah sitting on his couch. She turned to him and eyes the girl, still wrapped up in blood, strangely.

"Who's she?" Zack set her down on a pillow and laid down flat on his stomach a few feet away.

"Kalahart's personal Conduit. I don't know why he has her around if he despises Conduits so much. Might explain the bruises on her arms though." Sarah looked at the bruises and gasped. She looked closely at the strange girl and kneeled next to her.

"What's your name?" The purple haired girl thrashed a little against her bloody restraints.

"Do you live around here?" Her only answer was more thrashing.

"How old are you?" Nothing was said back. Sarah gave up and sat back on the couch.

"Poor thing. Kalahart probably has her brainwashed." Zack nodded and sighed.

"What happened to your back?" Zack chuckled and pointed in the general direction of their purple haired prisoner.

"She slashed my back open with those claw things." Zack hadn't bothered taking those seeing as she couldn't even swing her arms while she was tied up. Sarah looked at them and sighed.

"Poor thing is probably terrified right now."

"I'm not letting her out. She's vicious." The purple girl glared at Zack before having remorse creep into her stare and she looked away.

"Well, what do we do?" Zack sat with his legs crossed and felt his back. He smiled a little when he saw the slashes were almost gone.

"Just hold onto her for now. Can't have her running back to Kalahart to hurt her more." Still didn't explain what they were going to do with her. Zack looked at her and frowned when she kept fighting.

"What are we going to do about Kalahart? He's still out there." He saw her flinch and he got interested. Sarah noticed this as well and nodded.

"Maybe we tell him she betrayed him and let him have at her." Zack didn't want to threaten her but needed to see her reaction.

"Yes, let's." The girl looked at them with a face that was what true fear looked like. They both regretted what they said and looked at each other. Zack walked next to her and she flinched away. He surprised her when he started to stroke her hair in a calming fashion.

"We're not going to give you back to that monster." She calmed down and started to sob quietly. Then she was quiet and Zack looked at the now sleeping Conduit.

"I don't even want to know what she had to go through with that son of a bitch." Sarah looked very upset and pulled out her phone.

"Gary...it's me Sarah...I need you to double the searches for Kalahart, seeing as we know what he looks like we could use this to hunt him down...Yes right now...Good night." Sarah turned back to Zack and smiled.

"We're gonna get him. Nobody hurts someone like the conduits and gets away with it on my watch." Zack smiled and looked back to the girl and sighed.

"Thanks for your help Sarah. It means a lot to me, and her I'm sure." Sarah smiled and said it was nothing. She looked at her watch and bid Zack a goodnight.

"I'll see you soon. Can you keep an eye on her?" Zack gave his answer as a nod and just stroked the girls hair. Sarah left and Zack stroked the girls hair for a few minutes but eventually went to the couch and fell asleep. He wouldn't allow Kalahart free reign and let him hurt her. Zack would stop him no matter how hard he had to fight. She deserved better and so did all the other conduits of the world. Kalahart would pay.

 **Watcha think of that chapter guys? The information on the girl, including her powers will be revealed in due time so fear not. Stay tuned and may the Aura be with you all.**


	3. Meds and Bees

**So I may have torn a ligament in my left wrist because I can't really lift things and it hurts to bend so I can't type as fast or it hurts. This does not mean I will stop coming out with chapters. Just that they may take a little longer then before. Also, school has started again so that will contribute to longer times between chapters. Buncha bullshit. Anyways, here we go.**

Zack woke up and bent so he could stretch his back. He let out a grunt before settling down and looking up at the sky. Only a few clouds were visible, but they were white and small. He looked to his right to see the sleeping girl. She seemed to be at peace. Zack slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked off the roof and to the street. People were walking around peacefully.

Zack stood and walked to his little fridge and grabbed a bottled water. He quickly downed half of the plastic bottle's contents and sat on the edge with his legs dangling off the side. He sat for a few minutes before he heard a shuffle. He looked back to see the girl was awake. Still with a tired look in her eyes, but awake. Zack walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. He smiled but felt a pang of sadness when she flinched away from him.

"Here." He released his energy and the blood bindings around her lost their form and were reabsorbed by the blood man. She rubbed her wrists and arms before looking at Zack. He offered her the water and she stared at it with distrust. She slowly took it and took a sip. She seemed to be tasting it before drinking the rest of it. She put the bottle down and looked at Zack.

They stared at each other before the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" Her voice was quiet but smooth. Zack turned his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you help me? I'm a filthy Conduit." Zack cracked a grin and pulled out his knife. She flinched away at this. Zack cut his arm without a care or any feeling. Some blood poured out and landed with little noise to the ground. It was then reabsorbed right back into him and the wound sealed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm also a filthy Conduit." He added air quotes for the last part while chuckling.

"Kalahart only filled your head with those lies. I bet he didn't tell you that a Conduit saved New Marais and possibly the whole world did he?" She shook her head and looked down. She trembled a little and Zack was sure she was getting angry. Then she surprised him by hugging close to him with her head in his shoulder while silently crying.

Zack returned the hug and just remained quiet. He muttered the occasional, "It's ok now," and, "He can't hurt you now," to her. She started to mutter something but it wasn't audible to him.

"What?" She backed away and let out a sniffle. She held her gaze to the ground with tear stains on her cheeks.

"All my life he told me I was a freak. Him and that other man. Bertrand. Everyday they told me I was a scourge on the world and that I should be destroyed. I don't know why they kept me around though. Probably for protection seeing as Kalahart was weak from being sick."

The last part was new to Zack. He had no clue Kalahart was sick and possibly dying.

"You're not a freak. You are a person who just has powers. Speaking of which, what are yours?" The girl looked at Zack and her eyes started to glow with a faint purple mist coming off them. She had the same mist coming off her hands as well, though there was more coming from her eyes. It faded away and she seemed uncomfortable.

"I can warp short distances while leaving some mist that can make it a little harder to see. I can also see people's memories, though I feel the memory as if it were actually happening while giving the person a head ache. That's what I did to you yesterday." Zack was impressed, but what memory had she accessed yesterday?

"What caused you to writhe around in pain yesterday when you did that to me?" She shuddered and rubbed her arm.

"Right after the RFI blast. You were right next to it while I was further so it didn't hurt me that much. I didn't even endure the full memory but it was painful." Zack joined her in shuddering at the memory. Not something he enjoyed at all. He heard a noise and turned to see Sarah climbing up. She smiled at him and the girl.

"I see she's awake. How are you?" They looked at each other before the girl smiled at Sarah.

"Better. Thank you." Zack stood and pointed to Sarah.

"Proper introductions are in order. This is Sarah." He motioned to the girl in reference. "And, my name is Zack. I don't actually know yours." They waited before she spoke quietly. They motioned for her to speak up.

"Beatrice. Even though I hate that name." Zack chuckled and rubbed his chin.

"In that case, I'll call you Bee. How's that?" Beatrice seemed to think about it before smiling at him and giving a small nod. Zack clapped his hands together while looking at the people around him.

"Bee it is. Sarah, did you know Kalahart was sick, which is why he required little Bee here to watch over him?" He said in a playful tone. Sarah played along with the tone.

"I did not. And I thought only little birds gave information. Guess the old sayings were lies. What kind of sick?" They looked to Bee who grinned.

"I'll help you on one condition." The two people, wanting an answer, exchanged glances before nodding.

"What would that be?" Sarah asked with interest at what she would have to do for the Conduit.

"I get to be there when you go after Kalahart." Sarah nodded while looking at the smiling Zack.

"I think we can arrange for that to happen. Right our bloody champion?" Zack kept his smile and looked at the leader of the Militia.

"Oh yes. This is going to be a fine partnership. Now then, how is he sick?" Bee smiled a dark smile.

"Not sure of the name, but he needs medicine in the form of shots every month or so. He also takes pills to help keep the sickness back while alleviating the pain. He has coughing fits every now and then, while also getting brief moments where he zones out and even collapses. I'm not sure why this is caused but they do happen."

Zack thought about it while looking at Sarah. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what he has but it doesn't sound very good. I'm thinking if we track some of his militia grunts we can find out what medicine he's getting and then track the guy back to Kalahart. Not the most elaborate but it will do the trick."

They all nodded in agreement before Sarah left to inform her most trusted men to keep an eye on the clinics around New Marais and that if any Militia entered that they were to follow them as carefully as possible and find the location they went to. They weren't sure how long it would take but knew that Kalahart was like a snake. As long as he hid in his hole they wouldn't be able to find him. He wouldn't leave either which was the hard part, so the only way to find him would be to follow his little snakes back to the den.

In the meantime Bee would stay with Zack and he would train her in the art of being a Conduit, while also teaching her how to fight and transverse the city quickly, while utilizing her powers. This would be a very busy amount of time. How long this time period would be would remain unknown, but it would be very busy.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Zack sprinted towards the edge and made a blood puddle at the edge. He stepped off and the blood propelled him through the air to the other roof. A purple puff of smoke appeared next to him and Bee came sprinting out of it. Zack jumped the short distance to the next rooftop which was very long. He made a trail of blood in front of him and coated the bottom of his feet in it. He speed up while moving like he had roller skates on.

Bee was losing ground on him but was determined to keep up for as long as possible. Zack reached the edge and jumped off, doing a front flip with a spin. He landed on the next rooftop and rolled while continuing with his sprinting. Bee was still coming but was clearly tiring. Zack turned and quickly slashed at her with his machete after drawing it. She ducked under and when Zack came for a second hit she disappeared in a puff of misty smoke. Despite being mist Zack still thought it looked like smoke. Just a little heavier then most smoke.

He jumped to the side and dodged the attack Bee launched at him. She turned and rushed the Blood Conduit with claws at the ready. Zack stopped the slashes with his machete and they pushed against each other. She was still very tired, seeing as she had a trail of sweat running down her face. Her breathing was faster then normal which caused Zack to smile.

He pushed up and cracked the handle of Bloody Verdict on her head. She fell down and held her head. Zack sheathed his machete and chuckled.

"Better." He held his hand out but was surprised when Bee shot a ball of purple smoke into his eyes which blinded his vision. He took a few steps back and felt a blow that knocked him to the ground. Something was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He didn't want to struggle seeing as he felt something sharp on his chest.

When he could see again, a panting Bee was on top of him, using her legs and one hand to pin him to the ground, while the other clawed hand was pressed to his chest, right where his heart was. She had a large smile and was starting to catch her breath.

"I won." She stood up and Zack did the same.

"Very underhanded, but in a fight for your life the only way to ensure you live is to fight like that. I approve. Nice new trick with the smoke ball. Only two weeks and you have already beat me and learned some new powers." The smoke and memory Conduit rubbed her arm slightly embarrassed at the praise but smiled.

"Thanks. You're the teacher though. I wouldn't have learned without your help. For that, I thank you." Zack nodded when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered while putting it to speaker.

"What do you have, Sarah?" There was a laugh of triumph from the other side which caused Zack to chuckle.

"We just got word that one of the militia was seem buying some pills as well as some syringes and other medical supplies that matched what Bee told us Kalahart uses. We're tailing him now, if you would like to join us." Zack looked to Bee, who was no longer tired from their training. She always recovered quickly which was impressive to Zack. He was a little slow to recovering but was able to keep fighting for as long as needed.

"Where are you?" A rock landed next to them and they looked down to see Sarah waving at them. Her huge smiled was caught by the two Conduits. Zack hung up while putting his phone in his pocket. They jumped off the building without so much as a second thought. They casually walked up to Sarah who had a man with her.

"He's over there." She motioned with her head to a man in a shirt with the militia insignia on it. His back was turned to them ad he was walking away. Zack nodded and turned to the rooftops. Bee did the same and knew what they were going to do.

"Me and Bee will follow from the rooftops, seeing as we don't blend in very well. How do you plan to blend in?" Sarah wrapped an arm around the man.

"Say hello to my temporary husband, Rick." Rick chuckled while tipping his camo hat to the conduits.

"Pleasure's all mine, I swear." They shared a quickly laugh before splitting up to start the pursuit. Zack was on the left rooftops while Bee took the ones on the right. Sarah and Rick followed, hand in hand, seeming like a married couple out on a walk. The militia soldier had no clue he was being tailed.

He walked for a few more minutes before arriving at a warehouse in between the industrial district and the regular part of town. He knocked a few times before being let in by more men, fully donned in the militia uniforms, who were sporting some big guns. Sarah and Rick walked past while Zack and Bee followed them. The 'married couple' entered an alley and the Conduits hopped down and had grins on their faces.

"That's where he may be. I'll assemble the troops and tonight we attack. Midnight, and I trust you two will be there?"

"Absolutely."

"Yup." Sarah nodded and turned to leave with Rick.

"See you then. Make sure you bring your A game ok." She waved and left. Zack launched himself to the roof and Bee teleported next to him. They began a jog back to their home. It wasn't too far from the warehouse and the buildings were close together so they didn't have to jump long distances from house to house. When they returned, Zack sat on one end of the couch and Bee grabbed two waters and sat on the other. She threw Zack a water and he happily drank it.

"You ready for tonight?" Zack looked at her and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It will be interesting for sure. The better question in are you ready?" Bee pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin on the top.

"Not sure yet. Seeing him will bring back bad memories for sure, but this something I need to do." They sat in silence before Zack grabbed a pillow and threw it to her.

"Get some rest. Don't want to be tired before the attack. I'll set an alarm for eleven." Bee nodded and laid down while grabbing a spare blanket and putting it over herself. Zack set the alarm on his phone while grabbing another pillow and blanket. He set them down on the couch while walking to his guitar. He picked it up and sat on the edge and started to quietly strum. Bee said playing it had helped her fall asleep so he always played it before he went to bed.

He hummed along with it and looked up at the moon. A half moon. It didn't light everything up, but did give off some light thankfully. It would only get darker as night continued to fall. It was seven thirteen and he knew every ounce of sleep would help them. After a few minutes of quietly strumming he set down the guitar and grabbed the blanket and pillow. He flopped down on the opposite end of the couch and let out a tired sigh.

'Good thing the couch is long or these sleeping arrangements would suck.' He thought, even tired in his thoughts. He soon lost his grip on being awake and fell into sleep.

* * *

Zack woke up to the alarm on his phone. He turned it off and sat up. He stood up and stretched quietly letting out little grunts and pops from his joints. He walked over and knelt next to the sleeping Bee. He shook her while whispering her name. She groaned and threw the blanket over her head.

"Five more minutes." Zack grinned and knew exactly how to wake her up.

"Beatrice." He said in a taunting voice. Her blanket lowered and she glared at him. She threw the blanket over his head and scowled.

"Remember when I said not to call me that?" Zack tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Not exactly. Remind me." Bee glared at him and her eyes glowed. Zack had the memory of her telling him not to call her Beatrice run through her head. One of her new found powers was to send or reawaken memories in people. It was rather useful if Zack needed to remember something but had forgotten. It could also bring up bad memories as well.

"I was being sarcastic." Bee laughed and stood up.

"I wasn't though. Let's get moving." Zack nodded and made sure his machete was ready. He looked at Bee who nodded. Both of them took off into the warm night together.

When they arrived it was a quarter after eleven. They had time to kill.

"What should we do?" Zack shrugged and dangled off the cliff, using just his legs to hold on so he hung upside down. A few seconds later, Bee joined him.

"This really does help. I thought you were crazy when you did this." Zack looked at her and pretended to be offended.

"You, think I'm insane? The audacity." They shared a laugh before looking out in silence.

"Why didn't you kill me or just throw me in a cell that night?" Zack looked at the purple haired girl. She wasn't as young as she looked, being eighteen in age in truth. She didn't have the best life so she wasn't very well fed or taken care of, which in turn caused her to look younger. After getting real food and care she looked her age. Color returned to her skin and she was much more active and cheerful.

"I saw someone who had just been dealt a bad hand. You couldn't control that. All you could do was just roll with the punches and try to survive. It would have been wrong to punish you for something you had no control over. Worse even more not to help you. I made a promise to a women when I first discovered my powers that I would keep people safe and fight for those who couldn't defend themselves, or those who were in need. When I saw you I knew you were in need. That's why."

Bee smiled and looked back out to the city.

"Thank you." She took his hand with hers and Zack didn't object. They sat/dangled for the rest of the time before they heard a voice behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" They looked towards the voice and saw Sarah looking down at them with a smile on her face. Zack shook his head.

"Nope. Just hanging out." Bee groaned at the bad pun and warped back up. Zack used blood strings to haul himself back up to the rooftops. He stood and brushed himself off. He stood next to Sarah and crossed his arms while glaring at the warehouse.

"What's the plan?" Sarah pointed to the roof and more importantly, the skylight.

"We'll pound the front and get them to wake up. Then you and Bee can smash through the roof and get 'em from behind." Zack nodded and turned to Bee.

"Sound good?" She gave a nod back before grinning.

"Let's do it." Zack nodded back to her and looked at Sarah.

"See you on the other side." He and Bee jumped down and made their way towards the warehouse. Zack couldn't help but feel like more then just Kalahart was in that warehouse. He couldn't turn back now though. He would take Kalahart down and then, finally, the militia would cease to exist.

 **Cliffhangers much. Get over it. Life is one big cliffhanger. I found the coolest song while working on this might I say. It's called All the Right Moves, Danger Remix. It is awesome, since I like dubstep and that song. It sounds awesome. I was also listening to You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by...I forgot who. Dammit Jim! Whatever. Anyways, Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all. Pray that my wrist isn't hurt like we think it is. Cuz if it is then I will have to have surgery and that will definitely keep me from typing more chapters. Which is no Bueno. Alright then, peace all y'alls!**


	4. Dead Man Walking

**Hey there everyone, special thanks to CometGlider007 for being the only follower/favoriter of this story. It means a lot man. I will give you an internet cookie or whatever the hell they're called. Actually, you get an internet hug from me. *Hugs CometGlider007 in a manly non gay way.* Ya! What a bro! Hope you like this chapter man. You better, or I'll hunt you down and feast on... all the food in your pantry. Muhahahahaha! This is an add for when I was done. I got another follower/favorite, whoop whoop! Thanks shadowmwape! Anyways, here we go.**

Zack launched himself to the roof with his blood while Bee just warped next to him. The young Conduits went to the skylight slowly and quietly. When they reached the edge they saw only darkness in the warehouse. They could make the top of shelves but only a few and they were up against the walls. They waited until the warehouse was rocked by an explosion.

"Alright you Militia shits, get your hands up!" They both shared a smile at the rowdy nature of the Rebels. They were all good men who wanted nothing more then to help protect their city, and Zack respected that. They had similar goals, and up until recently they just had different ways of completing them. Looking back Zack got more done working with the Rebels then he ever could have alone.

There was a bang and the warehouse lit up from what seemed to be a flash bang of sorts. Zack saw a large amount of silhouettes that made him gasp. Bee didn't see it and eyed him with confusion evident in her eyes.

"What's up?" Zack started to run back to the Rebels and Bee followed close behind.

"Swamp Monsters, dozens of them. The Rebels will be slaughtered, this was Kalahart's plan all along."

"Shit!" They sprinted to the side where they started and jumped off. The Rebels were just starting to enter but stopped when they saw Zack and Bee hop down.

"What's up?" Before Zack could speak a hoard of Swamp Monsters hopped out of the warehouse and either tackled or impaled the nearest Rebels. The ones who were farther away opened fire while Zack threw a blood bomb at the encroaching hoard and grinned slightly when most of them were boiled alive and into bloody piles by Zack.

While Zack could use the blood of the Swamp Monsters he preferred not to as it had to be cleaned which took quiet some time and energy on his part. There was a loud roar and the front of the warehouse was smashed when a large monster, none of them had ever seen before, stormed out.

It was at least ten feet tall, pale with skin that almost looked like bullet proof armor. It had a face that was un-proportional to the rest of the body and did not sit on a neck, rather right in between the shoulders. Muscular and letting out a low growl it looked around as if it had no clue where it was.

"What is that?" A man to the creatures left called out. The beast turned to him and let out a roar before rushing at him. He screamed and tried to run, only to be grabbed, hoisted into the air and smashed into a nasty bloody pulp. The beast let out a roaring, scream that made the men near it cover their ears. Some Swamp Monsters ran out and instead of attacking the Rebels attacked the beast.

Their bladed arms bounced off uselessly and this only caused the creature to turn and smash its hands into the ground and create a small explosion in the area around its hands. With one hit all the Monsters were killed and that left only the beast and the remaining Rebels. Nobody made a noise and the creature turned to them and cocked its head.

It didn't attack and almost seemed to look through them. It breathed in a large breath through its rather large nostrils and then turned to the nearest Rebel. It took in another whiff before running forward and punting the scared man into a wall, where he created a bloody splat and stopped moving.

Zack watched as it stood up again and looked around confused. A Rebel opened fire and the rounds jumped off the tough skin ineffectively and only drawing the attention of the beast. It charged him and batted him through the air and into a street lamp post. He bent it on impact and a loud snap echoed through the empty streets. He hit the ground and like the man before him stopped moving.

"Open fire!" The Rebels obeyed their leader and unleashed everything they had on it. All the rounds bounced off but the beast was confused. As Zack watched it he came to the realization that the beast was blind, or very near blind and relied on sound and smell to find its targets.

"It uses sound and smell to find you!" When he said this he ended up getting the unwanted attention of the beast. It roared at him and charged while flailing its arms to hit him. Zack used his blood and flew over its head while shooting a hot stream of blood onto the head. It shrieked in pain and clutched its head while shaking the small head back and forth.

Zack came to another realization. Heat was the one thing that this thing was weak to.

"Hit it with fire!" He heated up the blood that was already on its face even more and saw it was not enjoying the feeling. It, however, went into a rage and went forward and smashed through two Rebels. It hooked to the right and stomped on a running Rebel, turning him into a disgusting pile of blood, bone, whatever organs were left, and the crushed pieces of his gun. There was a bright light behind Zack and he saw a Rebel with a lit Molotov.

He threw it and cheered when it hit home right in the beasts face. It fell to its knees shrieking in pain while trying to wipe the fire off its face, and only spread the fire to its hands. The Rebels shot the face and the bullets went through the melted skin and really started to hurt the creature. It didn't last much longer and fell over, writhing in pain. The fire from the Rebels continued until the movement reduced to only the occasional twitch.

The Rebels were careful to approach the beast and poked it cautiously with the barrel of their guns. When they were sure it was dead they relaxed and let out sighs of relief. A large amount of Rebels had been killed in the fight against the beast and the Swamp Monsters. Reducing their numbers to meager amounts.

Zack went up to the warehouse and was still curious. He turned back and could see the Rebels were in no condition to continue forward. Zack turned to Bee who had the same stupid idea as he did.

"You all need to retreat. You're in no condition to fight, me and Bee will secure the warehouse." They started to argue when Zack raised a hand to get them to listen to him.

"I don't want to risk any more unnecessary blood shed. Go home, we'll be fine." The final words were spoken and the Rebels turned and left only the two Conduits to stare at the gaping hole in the warehouse. They slowly turned to each other and Zack gave Bee a nod of reassurance before entering with her. It was dark and they could barely see anything so Zack used his phone as a light source as they walked through the warehouse.

It was something that would be a great idea for a haunted house, but it was not anywhere near Halloween and if it was then they wouldn't be in the mood to experience any jump scares from clowns hiding around the corners. Their pace was not a fast one, but rather one filled with caution and attentiveness at whatever could happen next. When they started to get to the end they saw a door that lead to the back of the warehouse. Light was seeping through the bottom of it so they knew someone was in there.

Zack put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the handle. He slowly twisted and pushed it open, trying to make as little noise and possible. When they entered they saw a very large room where there was a large cloth piece over some hidden machine of sorts. They could barely make out the bottom of the device and it was a sleek black that had bolts holding it to the ground.

They approached it and as they were about to pull the cloth off they heard the noise of, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother tell you not to come into someone's home and touch their stuff? I doubt it seeing as she was probably a filthy Conduit much like you."

Zack spun around while drawing his machete, ready for any threat that was coming his way. He looked up and at the top of a staircase that was in the one dark corner of the room he saw Kalahart. He was surprised at how the Militia leader looked. He was pale and sickly, even worse then he remembered him to be. The leader climbed down and started coughing.

"Are you feeling high and mighty now? While you may be fine, the real, true people are suffering from sicknesses. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the cause of you filthy Conduits." Zack was shocked that this man could blame Conduits for things they had no control over so easily. It made Zack clench the handle of his machete a little tighter and he let out a growl of slight anger and annoyance.

"Did I strike a nerve?" The dying man sneered. He walked towards them before doubling over and coughing loudly and in a way that showed he didn't have long to live. This could be both good and bad. Good seeing as he wouldn't be plaguing the people of New Marais for much longer, but bad seeing as he would do anything to kill Zack and Bee. Even if it meant killing himself as well, seeing as he didn't have much, if anything, to lose.

"Just give up. Look at yourself, you're dying." Kalahart straightened up and gave Zack a glare that could kill lesser men where they stood, luckily, Zack was not a lesser man. Kalahart pointed a shaking, accusing finger at the bloody Conduit and started to shout his threats.

"You are a plague! Your kind can only bring violence, depression, hatred, and ultimately war! Don't talk down to me like I'm not worthy of being in your presence... Filth!" When he uttered that word he lost his composition and doubled over coughing worse then before. He started to cough up small amounts of blood and fell to his knees. He eventually stopped and stood while drawing a pistol. He pointed it at Zack who jumped in front of Bee in a defensive manner.

"I'll just have to kill you myself. I guess the old saying, 'You want something done, you gotta do it yourself' is real. No matter." Despite having a gun Zack knew he had the advantage. Kalahart probably couldn't see straight and his reflexes were so slow at this moment that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, even if he really focused. Zack could always shrug bullets off anyways, being a Conduit and having a pretty high pain tolerance. Even if he did get hit it wouldn't be fatal.

"Kalahart, look at yourself. Just put the gun down and live the rest of your life out peacefully." The leader of the Militia took an uneasy step forward and clicked the gun off safety while glaring at Zack.

"Wanna know how long I have?" Zack stood silently and waited for the inevitable answer.

"A week, tops. I figure, if I'm gonna die I might as well take a few hell bound monsters with me." He started to cough and the gun dropped. Zack responded by firing a string of blood at him and using it to pull the gun away from him. Kalahart grew enraged and ran as fast as he could towards the two heavily armed Conduits. He tried for a swing and Zack just moved to the side while holding out a foot.

Kalahart tripped and landed at the foot of the device. He crawled back and disappeared under the cloth and into the machine. Zack pulled the cloth back and followed him in. It was a large metal chamber with a single light on the top and multiple buttons along the side. Zack looked down to the ground to see the coughing leader of the Militia.

"Kalahart, give up already. You're disarmed and barely able to stand. This is getting nowhere." Kalahart looked up from his sleeve with a devilish grin.

"Or is it?" He looked right and pressed a button that caused a surge of electricity to swirl through the room. Arcs of electricity flew from the roof of the device and engulfed Zack and Kalahart and Zack could barely hear the scream of Bee.

"Zack!" Kalahart's laughter sounded out.

"Good lord above, take these abominations away and judge them to their eternal suffering in hell!" Zack tried to stay standing but fell to his knees. He started to get up but was forced to the ground and began to grow dizzy. His vision was getting fuzzy and he could barely make out the form of Kalahart now. Then white.

 **So, once more for those who didn't read the top, I finished typing this and I looked and guess what? I got another favorite/follower. Yay! Good for me and all that jazz. So a thanks again going out to shadowmwape for joining our crew... our mentally insane crew. At least insane people have more fun then the others. Ok then, hope you like it. I did. I was listening to a bunch of Zomboy songs while typing this so I had plenty of motivational music to help me out. LOL. There will be one more chapter so don't worry. The epilogue will be pretty damned good so don't worry about that. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	5. Epilogue

**So ends this final chapter of this story. Do not fret, Zack shall return and will be joined by other Avatars. The real question is this. Are you ready for some badassery when that happens? Here we GO!**

The white light faded and Zack slowly got his sight back. He was in some clearing with trees on either side of him. The grass was uncut and reached above him. He sat up and held his aching head and looked around in confusion. Sitting down he could see above the grass but it still failed to give him any answers as to where he was.

He slowly got to his feet and looked around to see nothing. He heard a groan and turned to see Kalahart getting up behind him. The angry man was just as confused but still glared at Zack in anger.

"Why aren't we dead?! This was supposed to kill us!? You son of a bitch!" The man started to walk forward when they both froze at the sound of a loud howl. It sounded similar to that of a wolf but much louder and more feral with hints of malice. Zack slowly reached for his machete just in case but froze when he heard rustling from the tree line to his right.

Kalahart heard it as well and turned towards it. The bushes rustled and then seemed to explode and a large black wolf came sprinting at them. It had a white mask and was almost as tall as Zack was just on all fours. Zack drew his machete and stepped in front of Kalahart. He may have hated the man but wasn't going to let this creature tear him apart. When it jumped at Zack and moved to the side and in one swift motion sliced the head off.

He was surprised when no blood came out, but rather was almost like rose petals. He watched as the beast disintegrated into more petals and then blew away. He was brought back to attention when he heard Kalahart shout in pain. He turned around to see three more of the wolves ripping the Militia leader into big meaty chunks.

Zack ran forward and slashed one straight up the middle, causing it to split and have each half fall to the side. The other two dropped the now dead Kalahart and circled Zack, one to the left and one to the right. Most people would have been terrified but Zack was calm. These creatures looked strong but so far he had killed two of them in just one swing each.

The left one charged and Zack made a pool of blood under it so it face planted. Zack turned and ducked under the swipe of the other one. He knew wolves, no matter what kind these were, hunted with tactics and in a team. He stabbed up and into the beasts head, causing the point of the machete to come clean out the top.

He pulled down and out and turned to see the final wolf getting up and prepping to charge him. He was about to attack when a loud bang echoed out and the head of the wolf exploded. Like the others it fell to the ground and dissolved to nothing but petals. Zack watched but then remembered the shot and snapped his machete up. Another shot and his machete was on the ground and he was holding his right hand.

He wasn't shot but the sudden motion certainly hurt his hand. He looked up and saw four people looking at him closely. One in red with black, red tipped hair, and a hood. One in white with an offset pony-tail. The third had black hair with a bow that made Zack think of a cat. The final one was blonde and had a very showing outfit that confused him greatly. Each one had their respective weapon out. Red with a scythe, white a rapier, black a sword of sorts that Zack had never seen before. Yellow had some sort of gauntlet that seemed to have shotgun shells around it.

Zack got ready for something, anything to happen. Red spoke first.

"Who are you?" Zack didn't trust her seeing as she was probably the one who shot his machete out of his hand.

"I could ask you the same." She seemed awfully young but Zack didn't want to take any chances. He had heard of children being enlisted into terrorist programs young, and while he doubted she was a terrorist building bombs in her basement, he didn't doubt that she could be very dangerous.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose, and this is my team. You're like him aren't you?" He shot up a little at the mention of someone who was like him.

"Who?" He narrowed his blood red eyes at her and then heard a voice behind him that caused the hairs on his neck to stand up straight.

"Me." He turned quickly and saw someone who had strange clothing and a piece of cloth over his face that hid his features and a hat that helped. All he could see was the person's brown eyes staring at him closely, studying him.

"Who are you?" Zack was more confused then he had ever been before, even more so then when he first discovered his powers. He was also scared, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"All will be explained. I promise, just come with us please." Zack was now putting up his defensive walls. First these people shot at him and now they wanted him to come with them? He wasn't going to take this chance.

"Why should I?" He took a small step back from the man and got a slightly better look at him. His hat was wide and the right side was bent back towards the middle in a fashion that reminded him of the pilgrims in a way.

There was a howl that caused Zack to flinch slightly and this didn't go unnoticed by the man. He pointed to where the howls came and chuckled.

"Because I'm sure you don't want to meet the rest of the pack of Beowolves you killed." Zack thought about it for a few seconds and decided he had no choice. He didn't want to end up like Kalahart. He picked up his machete and sheathed it while nodding to the man.

"Let's go." The group began their trek and Zack was silent the whole time. They reached another clearing to find a large vehicle that reminded Zack of a helicopter. This was strange though, but Zack didn't argue. They got close and all turned back when they heard a loud roar.

Zack saw a large bear like creature with huge white spikes on it's back at the end of the clearing. It wasn't approaching but was glaring at them with its dark red eyes. The man lightly pushed Zack towards the vehicle and kept his eye on the creature.

"On the Bullhead." Zack did as he was told and watched everyone pile on. When they were on the door closed and they lifted off. Zack had never flown before but didn't care at the moment. He looked at everyone and snapped.

"Ok, where the hell am I!?" They all exchanged glances before the man in the hat pulled his mask down. He had a simple face that had a strange, almost animal like look to it. He pulled his hat off to reveal his short, brown hair and he smiled slightly.

"Remnant."

 **There you have it. Keep an eye out for my story, The Avatars for when Zack comes back to kick some ass. If you don't know the premise for it (I think I already explained it) basically, every universe imaginable exists. So a bunch of people from these universes are crossing over and Zack just so happens to be one of them. He is in the first tier of Avatars to appear and will be joining four other. Three of which are world jumpers like him. All will be explained when the other stories, No Fear and Kell of Blackmarsh are complete. So buckle the fuck up everyone. It's gonna be a bumpy and epic ride.**

Bee moved her hand away and saw nothing was there. The machine that Zack had climbed into was gone, and so was he and Kalahart.

"No." She fell to her knees and felt tears coming to her eyes. She started to sob quietly but heard a voice.

"Do not fear. Zack lives... He is an Avatar, and you shall help him. Will you accept this and offer to help him one day, despite the fact that you will probably die?" The voice was straight to the point and Bee was shocked. She still had a lot of questions but knew they weren't just going to be answered if she asked them.

"Very well."

"You are now a part of something very big, Bee. Go home and I will contact you when the time is right." That was all the voice said, and all she needed to hear. The hard part would be explaining to everyone what happened to Zack and what was going to happen. The question was when would it happen. Bee didn't dwell on it and just stood to leave.

"I'm going to find you someday, Zack. Stay safe."


End file.
